


Come Take Advantage

by FangsofLightening



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Consensual, F/M, Light Bondage, PWP, she's tied up in any case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsofLightening/pseuds/FangsofLightening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi-AU in which Rose never blocked her resonance. Rose gets herself tied in Dezel's pendulums. He sees no reason to deny her what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Take Advantage

**Author's Note:**

> I just really liked the idea of someone getting intentionally tangled in his pendulums and telling him to take advantage of it. Between my two choices, Rose was the most likely.

When Dezel had followed the sound of Rose's voice calling to him, he didn't know what to expect. It sounded urgent, but not as if she was in any danger. Night had fallen an hour ago and unless there was a last-minute change of plans, they weren't heading out. But Rose wasn't the type to ask for his help with anything, and- Finding her on the floor of her room with his pendulums wrapped around herself, face down with her butt in the air definitely wasn't expected. 

"Don't you know it's impolite to keep a girl waiting?" 

"Why are you in my pendulums?" 

He had to admit; the view was a nice one. White pants clinging to the curve of her ass and thighs, red tunic falling down over her back save for where the pendulum's chain held it down. Rose shivered under the wind as he looked her over, and he grew more suspicious of her by the second. The chains were placed too perfectly. Around her thighs and waist, but nothing on her hips. In place of the holster for her secondary knives, but only under her breasts... She wanted something. 

"So you can take advantage of it." 

That damnable smile was on her face again, mischief sparkling in her eyes as she fidgeted under his gaze. Deliberately. Seductively, if you could call it that. If he wasn't so entranced by the movement, he would've turned the winds from her. Should turn the winds from her. Just ignore the tightening of his pants. 

"Why in the hell would I do that?" 

"We both know the answer to that." 

So she _had_ noticed. No sense in trying to lie to her then. She'd see right through it. There also wasn't any sense in denying his own rising desire. It's what she wanted, after all. Dezel pulled off his gloves as he walked across the room, dropping them to the floor and tossing his jacket on top of them. 

"This better not be a one time thing." She'd built up an impressive list of one night stands over the years, and Dezel wasn't keen on being added to it. 

"I wouldn't do that to someone I'm going to see every day. Now hurry up before this starts to hurt." 

It was her idea, but there wasn't any sense in reminding her. So Dezel settled for shaking his head as he dropped both belts onto the floor, the pouches making a soft thud as they landed. His hat was last to join the pile, carefully placed atop everything else before he approached Rose. She wriggled impatiently until he grabbed her hips, holding her still as he considered his options. 

Giving her ass a light squeeze got a soft, pleased exhalation from Rose before he moved his hands up and over, fingers hooking under the waistband of her pants. Both pants and underwear were pulled down until the pendulum's chain prevented them from going any farther, exposing everything from waist to mid thigh. She was already slick, as he'd expected, shuddering when his breeze blew over her exposed skin. Moved under her clothing where it could, leaving goosebumps in it's wake. Dezel would have loved to properly touch her body- to give her all the attention she deserved and more- but if she wanted tied in his pendulums, then that was where she was going to be. At least he still had enough to work with. It would have to be enough for now. His hands set to work feeling every inch of her exposed skin. Getting a feel of her body with caresses and wind. Coming close but avoiding where she wanted his touch for now. Again and again. The chains didn't allow for much movement, but he spread her legs just enough. Pressed his fingers against her core before stroking. Over and around, but not the way she wanted. Not yet. His winds continued their light caresses, eliciting shudders and low moans from Rose. Touching her where he couldn't just yet. 

"Dezel," Rose said. "Come on."

She pushed her hips back when his fingers pressed against her again and they slid into her moist heat. Every moan she made encouraged him to push harder and spread his fingers more often as he fingered her. Pressing harder where and how she liked it. Using her noises and movements to guide his touch. His free hand went around her, fingertips stroking her thigh as lightly as the wind everywhere else. Just enough to keep her arousal building. Not quite enough to get her to orgasm. Not yet. 

"You told me to take advantage." Whispering- growling, more like- in her ear silenced her urging for more. "So I'm doing what I want." 

Rose was starting to tremble by then, her breathing noticeably heavier. Dezel moved the hand on her thigh, higher on her body until it joined the other at the source of the moisture. It took a few moments of searching for his fingers to find the little bundle of nerves at the top of her sex; a triumphant grin baring his teeth as Rose's hips twitched forward. Rubbing his fingers against her clitoris had her climaxing soon enough; a shuddering cry dying into a loud moan as her body shook. She relaxed onto the floor, panting as she pressed her cheek against the cool stone. The grip she had on the pendulum's ends tightened but didn't release. Dezel withdrew his sticky fingers, ignoring the fluid coating them as he shoved his pants out of the way. It had been fun to play with her, but his own arousal was getting difficult to ignore. 

He pushed into her inch by inch, sighing in content when his hips met hers and he was as inside her as he could be. Drawing back and pushing in again, Dezel started a steady pace. No need to get carried away. This was enough. More than enough. She could take more- probably wanted the same as he did- 

"De-zel..." Rose kicked a foot against the floor as she growled and pushed her hips back roughly. 

Running a hand along her thigh had Dezel briefly consider getting the pendulums off of her. At this rate, she was bound to hurt herself... Leaning over her moved their bodies forward, loosening the chains around her thighs. Pressed her against the floor but Rose didn't seem to mind. Her breaths turned to moans again when the pace quickened, his hips thrusting against hers with more force. Not too much. Shouldn't slam against her so hard- Not when she was as tied up as she was- Rose didn't care, he reminded himself. It was her idea. She would say something if she wanted him to stop... The wind picked up around them, tousling hair and shifting cloth. Doing nothing about the heat; bodies still damp with sweat, clothing clinging uncomfortably. But that wasn't important now. All that mattered was the two of them. The pleasure building up. Trying to give Rose the same- He couldn't take his pleasure without Rose getting hers- Roughly grasping and stroking, her voice urging him to go on. Faster. Harder. Fingers finally rubbed against her clitoris again and Rose jerked under him. There. That was it. Her breathing hitched, cut off whatever she was gasping- and he knew she was close. Just had to hang on a little more.... 

There. Rose's orgasm left her shaking under him, her voice a moan and gasp of his name. Her walls tightening around him brought him over the edge as well, coming as deep inside her as he could with a growling sigh. Rose relaxed onto the floor as Dezel pulled out of her and took the ends of the pendulums from her relaxed grip. She'd been tied up long enough. 

Rose stretched with a content sigh as the chains loosened and Dezel pulled the pendulums off of her. Rose grumbled slightly but complied when he started peeling the clothes from her damp body, moving when he needed the help. The wind blew over her, checking for injury of any kind, and she laughed.

"Worried?" Rose moved closer to him; nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck as she put herself in his lap. His hands were on her before he could think about it, moving along with the wind. 

"Of course. Does anything hurt?"

Rose shook her head and tightened her arms around his torso. Even with her confirmation that she was all right, Dezel didn't stop the examining winds. There didn't seem to be any bruises or-

"Would be nice to get in bed. Breeze is a little chilly." 

That was close enough to an order for him. The winds died down as he stood, grunting as he hoisted her up as well. Rose refused to release him, so he hooked one arm under her thighs and the other around her waist. Now wasn't any time to complain about her weight- which really wasn't too much for him, but Dezel was tired- and he walked the few steps to her bed. Falling onto the mattress and getting into a comfortable position with her was easy enough in their post-coital contentment. Even as energetic as she always was, the most Rose did before pressing herself fully into his arms was push the rest of his clothes off of him. 

"Night Dezel." 

Dezel ran a hand through her hair and pulled her into a kiss. It was soft, barely lasting a few moments before he drew back and let his head fall onto the pillow. She laughed and nuzzled her face against him again, pressing her lips to his skin for a brief moment. Moving one hand up to play with his hair. She really never ran out of energy, did she? Dezel took her hand, moved it back to his chest and held her there.

"Good night Rose."


End file.
